reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rdr lover1000
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Sharpshooter Challenges (Multiplayer) page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Recent Edits Some of your recent edits have been undone because the information you added was already included on the page. Reading the entire page before editing is a good strategy to make sure that duplicate information is not added. This is simply a friendly suggestion, as many of your edits would have been helpful if the information was not already there. I hope you stick around to continue helping out on the wiki, and I hope to talk to you in the future. Queyh (talk+ ) 23:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mason's Bridge It looks like Hobbes fixed the problem. If you have any more questions, feel free to drop another message on my talk page. Happy editing. Queyh (talk+ ) 02:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hunting Images Rdr lover1000, Will you please stop adding images to the Hunting article? There more than enough images on that article as it is, there is no need for there to be a whole line of images going down the right side of the page. The article will be revised and some of the current images may be replaced, but there doesn't need to be any more. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question About Cheats I can't answer your question about how using cheats affects trophies as I have never used any of the cheats that are available. May I suggest that you direct your question towards one of the admins, as they likely have more knowledge with cheats that I do. Happy Editing, Queyh (Talk) 03:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Like Queyh, I haven't actually used any of the cheat codes to know for sure, but it's my understanding from Cheats in Redemption that you'll be okay as long as you keep track of your save files and make sure that you retain at least one "non-cheat" save file. :In other words, if you've been playing with "Save File 1" and have never used a cheat code, you should be able to make a new "Save File 2" and start using cheats in that file. Then you can go back and load "Save File 1" and continue playing without cheats and still be able to get achievements/trophies, etc. Just keep good track of them and you'll probably want to back up a clean save file somewhere else just to be safe. (btw, they aren't called "Save File 1" or "Save File 2", I'm just using those names for reference) :2ks4 (talk) 15:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Stay Tuned! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irish_Gentleman/The_Restless_West_%28RDR_Machinima%29 Irish Gentleman 00:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC)